Dancing With The Enemy
by betterthannone-x
Summary: Being the main suspect in an ongoing murder investigation is not something that happens everyday, and neither is finding out that your boyfriend is a psychopathic power-hungry murderer. Unfortunately for Enola Holmes these situations are only a few that she is going to have to deal with, along with her sociopath brother and his adorable assistant will she be able to clear her name?


p data-p-id="809c4e0afa88c490d746616ed5ead241"All was quiet in the flat of 221B Baker Street. On an armchair sat a man with blonde hair frowning as he typed away at the keyboard of the laptop that resided on his lap. Blue eyes with a hint of grey skimmed over the screen, checking the last paragraph that he had just typed had no mistakes with the knowledge in mind that his housemate would mock him for any. With his housemate suddenly in mind, John Watson looked up from the screen to find the dark haired man no where in sight. Enjoying the silence, John shifted in the armchair and looked back to the screen in front of him only for his head to snap back up at the sound of a gunshot./p  
p data-p-id="3a6fa21ef05bc2ab50b2142d0076b6ce"The man rolled his eyes as his housemate came stomping into the room, gun in hand and aimed at the usual victim of Sherlock Holmes' shootings; the wall. John's jaw tightened as he watched the other shoot the wall three more times, the latter completely ignoring his friend's presence. "Sherlock..." John muttered sternly, closing his laptop and sliding it onto the coffee table. Another shot echoed throughout the room and this time John stood up abruptly, arms folded over his chest, "Sherlock!" He shouted./p  
p data-p-id="9d4fd9247f011da51236b3914f7a1e5f"Thankfully this time the consulting detective turned to the other man, nevertheless keeping his arm raised and the gun aimed at the wall for another shot, "yes?" He spoke bluntly, his head slightly tilted to the side in an inquisitive manner./p  
p data-p-id="6bc0cf972803dd5c43492ba12c6abcb5"John took a breath, his arms falling to his sides, "can you please stop shooting the wall? We don't need Mrs Hudson putting the rent up anymore than it already is" he commented, watching as Sherlock audibly sighed and lowered the gun. The former army doctor felt a wave of relief; that is, until the typically intolerable man rose his arm quickly and shot the gun again./p  
p data-p-id="e4b15af33db5452613977372d00fa169""Hm, no, I don't think I will stop" the consulting detective stated, going to pull the trigger again./p  
p data-p-id="9754a0149c7ec40e8d8850432e02b21f""Sherlo-!" John began to shout just before the sound of the doorbell drew both of the men's attention. The light haired man looked to his housemate, "client?"/p  
p data-p-id="3fdb72e2b9a3282bdc6743a1173db01f""And an eager one at that" Sherlock remarked when the doorbell sounded again before quickly running out into the hall and making his way downstairs. John followed behind, eyes on the silhouette in the door as Sherlock opened it. The shorter man watched as Sherlock took an unnecessary step back at the individual stood on the doorway and John rose an eyebrow before properly looking them over, not knowing why Sherlock had reacted as such due to the figure that looked back to him; there stood an average height, seemingly young woman./p  
p data-p-id="594bb2e7907d479fa852b563fe8e3cbf"She didn't look like the usual clients John often found at the door, she had long brown hair that hung in gentle waves down her back, bright green eyes and a smirk that reminded him of someone. "Well," the woman began to speak, "aren't you going to invite me in? I believe that to be the polite way these days." Her accent was clearly British and John assumed that she was well educated from how eloquently she spoke./p  
p data-p-id="219638eb8c5247ecc876ca55f862facd"John's eyes fell onto Sherlock when he cleared his throat and stepped to the side "of course, come in" the consulting detective offered and in return the woman stepped inside the house before Sherlock closed the door./p  
p data-p-id="0d3c062be61eb3f7fee03b8e0064b10f"The trio stood in the hall for an awkward moment, the female glancing between the two men and Sherlock still staring at the door. "Oh, uh, just come on up" John took the reigns and began to climb the stairs, hearing a set of light footsteps follow behind him before another set of heavier footsteps. The female didn't wait for indication to sit down and perched on the edge of the sofa near the door, in response Sherlock sat on the armchair and John shrugged slightly before sitting next to the female./p  
p data-p-id="0897a6beaa27ff11f6737f42e2f10675""Don't flirt with her John" Sherlock spoke quickly as soon as John had sat down./p  
p data-p-id="0f726290a2c9e44f771bec6e6f28e67f""I-I haven't even began t-"/p  
p data-p-id="be07fc7ac07677435ed75cfdd81d95b7""-you usually sit on the chair over there," Sherlock nodded to the unoccupied seat having cut off his housemate, "emnot/em next to people you believe to be clients."/p  
p data-p-id="91c0264297a4e6efd94c07cbdf7c2462""Shut up Sherlock," the female muttered with an uninterested heavy sigh, "it's obvious he's only sat there in an attempt to reassure himself; he believes that I'm a threat due to how uncomfortable you are currently acting."/p  
p data-p-id="cfe7b8360ad0955a8b2b10ad25cc31a4"The corner of Sherlock's lips twitched upwards, "I'm not too confident that you aren't a threat" he uttered./p  
p data-p-id="bf35cce9d27d7ab7d29d4f49dfb1a0a1"John watched as the female's eyes narrowed towards the dark haired man, "neither will I be if you keep this act up" she replied "now you should probably introduce me before your housemate pulls a gun out on me."/p  
p data-p-id="6626d435a6bd4e59115fd263b296e338""Well you're no fun, I wanted to see how long it would take him."/p  
p data-p-id="a8160cf71487efcd5a3f7c66b953d46a""Sherlock..."/p  
p data-p-id="0a2109192cfdfe2de6e45ad6b0b116f2"The consulting detective rolled his eyes "fine, fine," he spoke bluntly, his gaze falling onto John Watson who had remained silent for the past few moments "John, this is Enola Holmes; Enola this is John Watson" he gestured between the two individuals./p  
p data-p-id="dc8ba86627bbff2dbc662ec5d8bc4dc6""Holmes?" John echoed, his eyes widening before he looked to the female who held out a hand towards the man./p  
p data-p-id="259a811f603da0b00e710b3b6843689c""It's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled while John shook her hand./p  
p data-p-id="b3de7a17a83610374e66efc5a93077c4""Holmes?!" John repeated again, surprise clear in his voice, "are yo- you're Mycroft's daughter?" He questioned./p  
p data-p-id="c4c337025838b0c5fc84e5d19d2bae55"Enola scoffed, "goodness no" she said with a shake of her head, "I'm his and Sherly's sister."/p  
p data-p-id="5735d258e742dde641992f3a54d94ba1""Sister?" John's gaze flew to Sherlock "you never told me you had a sister."/p  
p data-p-id="2db2c8a8b8653bb03a5374c64c768d98"In response the man shrugged, "it was never relevant" he replied simply, leaning forward to rest his elbows on top of his knees and looking intently towards Enola, "what is relevant right now, however, is the question of what you are doing here? I highly doubt you came here for a sibling chat." Sherlock stated, clearly looking the young woman in front of him over carefully, "you're staying in a hotel, you had your hood up outside even though it wasn't raining, you're wearing dark toned clothes which is hardly like your usual bright taste and you're boots have scuffed markings showing that you've been running in quick bursts" the detective released a long breath before speaking again and asking a question, "who are you on the run from?"/p  
p data-p-id="fce875d6e0ef1b400ff21c64e443d17a""The police" Enola responded with a small shrug./p  
p data-p-id="c3d6f606df8e25ba6f4f5ee707f8416d"John was taken aback by this and blinked, "how come?" He asked curiously./p  
p data-p-id="47d6ecf348d963b8ab4ca9b9bc22c709""They believe I murdered someone" the female admitted lowly before her eyes flashed to the doorway that led outside at sound of the front door opening and closing, "Mycroft" she spoke at the same time her brother did./p  
p data-p-id="96ccebb85092ec721ac5f71f154d4723""There's no point in hiding, he already knows that you're here" Sherlock uttered quietly./p  
p data-p-id="ab0164fc0d27fcb8f906c03e55390720""Yes I do" Mycroft's voice sounded from the doorway at the top of the stairs and Enola visibly flinched while her eldest brother looked to the other Holmes, "I was coming here to make you aware of our little sister's current situation, it's a relief to know that she is already in my reach for her recent antics."/p  
p data-p-id="b2d58aadebc18aefb6a05e6132d0cb07"The young female frowned at his words, "my recent antics? I didn't do anything!" She claimed loudly, clearly annoyed at Mycroft's assumption who, in turn, rose an eyebrow./p  
p data-p-id="e5ff4531d9cb3a892bd46aae9e2eebf5""That's not what the evidence suspects."/p  
p data-p-id="9998e8a4f3c19717ccc55d7fe3a0bb19""Evidence? Hah! You have no worthy evidence to use against me, and if there is then you should be well aware that it would definitely not have been me as I wouldn't've have left any" Enola claimed bluntly./p  
p data-p-id="9983a9886d9ec6ff592df6218c150e84"John glanced to Sherlock who was watching his pair of siblings carefully, and the doctor guessed that the consulting detective was trying to work out whether his sister was in fact telling the truth or not. Meanwhile the conversation between Mycroft and Enola continued, "this is a serious accusation Enola, a powerful politician has been murdered and you are the only suspect in the case, the world's best lawyers are being signed up to assure your conviction."/p  
p data-p-id="2b01b22e2d0d8fc4a0a2416c0d49b533"There was a short but powerful silence as Enola's expression faltered, "and you're not doing anything to insist that I am innocent?" She asked, her voice had changed a considerable amount very quickly and suddenly she sounded young and vulnerable, catching the whole rooms attention./p  
p data-p-id="f012942e3bbd8d1ca0e36376ecf69bed""Eno-"/p  
p data-p-id="02eb398866509b3ac1c8423d350abd63""No Mycroft, it's fine" the female retorted quickly, shaking her head and visibly taking a breath "I should have realised that it would only affect your reputation if you were seen helping a suspected murderer."/p  
p data-p-id="62efdfd61f0ed6e276899d6539d99a7d""You are more than capable of proving your own innocence... That is if you are in fact innocent."/p  
p data-p-id="1dd7ffc327c2b8dae7c1a44b56493fa5"Enola didn't respond to Mycroft and instead glanced to Sherlock who had now sat back in his armchair, "what's your alibi?" The consulting detective asked the female./p  
p data-p-id="2824b9968a113778694c87a123248d20""I was staying with my boyfriend at the time, he was at work that night but his guards can vouch for my attendance at his home" she replied only to get a chorus of voices./p  
p data-p-id="bd074d369e4effca5a5c2ffbcc1260ba""Boyfriend?" "Guards?" "Boyfriend?!"/p  
p data-p-id="cbc4e0c2415b88822da7008d306ffde5"The female rolled her eyes, folding her arms after shrugging, "yes boyfriend, and yes guards, don't ask."/p  
p data-p-id="cb0cedac406a0e9e1e120573ce81e58f""Well we are going to need this - emboyfriends/em - name if we're going to use him in your alibi" Sherlock spoke slowly, hesitating greatly to say the simple word 'boyfriend.'/p  
p data-p-id="b9eb829a3d70bd6e2aef823317aac693"Enola blinked, the corners of her lips turning up into a small relieved smile, "you mean that you'll help me?" She asked her older brother, eyes sparkling with hope./p  
p data-p-id="f0830d3ae462db9b9b598c389b90813d"In return the detective released short sigh, "I am considering taking your case."/p  
p data-p-id="81ec351d8d05771e81b842488c8cb4db"Enola grinned happily "thank you so much Sherly," she said, gratification clear in her voice, "his name is Jim Moriarty."/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"|||span style="text-decoration: line-through;"emstrong Dear God here we go again!/strong/em/spanbr /strongYes, this is a re write, six years after writing the original span style="text-decoration: line-through;"(and utterly cringe-worthy)/span Dancing With The Enemy I am back, and an adult as well! /strongbr /strongSo I hope you'll do me the honour of joining me on this journey/strong/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"strongThanks!/strong/p 


End file.
